City of dreams
by female transformer toa
Summary: What if there was two worlds that could only be crossed by bridges and roads? The dark warlords meet a girl who is Cale's granddaughter by Elena when she came to the human world. AnubisxOC CalexOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

city of dreams

introduction

There is a city in another world that can only be enter by crossing the bridges and roads between our world and the world of the city. no one knows why but somehow it became forbidden to people to enter the world of the city. If anyone entered our world, the bridges and roads between the worlds would be closed for sometime. In time both the worlds forgotten the rule but never crossed the bridges and roads to our world. Until one night a young woman from the world of the magical city entered our world.

"Come on, Pinto. I want to see the Crystal bridge" a girl with black hair and blue eyes said to her mare. Her mare was a buckskin mare named Pinto. The girl's name was Elena Zordon Pinkson. Elena Zordon Pinkson was only a teenager but she wanted to see if it was true that there was another world if she crossed the Crystal bridge. they soon came to the Crystal bridge and Elena rode Pinto to the other side of the bridge.

"We made it across the Crystal bridge and now we will go home" Elena thought before seeing the bridge to her world closed before her. A young woman with long green and blue hair appeared before Elena. Her eyes were pink and her dress was red. "Young woman, you have broken the anicent law by entering this world. As a punishment for breaking the law, you will still in this world for a long time" the woman said before disappearing. "What have I done?" Elena said before she rode Pinto into this world.

chapter one the death

It had been many years since Elena Zordon Pinkson came to this world. Elena was now a old woman who lived with her Granddaughter Heather Pink Roseson. Heather entered her tabby cat Effie in Cat shows and won each show. Heather got home from another cat show that she entered Effie in to see her grandmother looking at the key around her neck. "Heather, how was the pet show?" Elena asked. "It was great. Effie came in first place again. Effie impressed the judges and we won 10,000 dollars. It was Effie's idea to donate it to a pet shelter. Isn't that right, Effie?" Heather said turning to her tabby cat. "Meow" Effie said happy to have donated 10,000 dollars to the pet shelter. "Heather, there are two things I want to give you" Elena said having her granddaughter sit down beside her. "Heather, I want you to have my locket and the key I wear around my neck" Elena said placing a golden locket one a silver chain around Heather's neck before putting a silver key around Heather's neck as well. "They're beautiful. Thank you, Grandmother" Heather said to her grandmother. "Heather, do you remember when i used to tell you stories about a magical world where there was a city beyond dreams?" Elena asked her granddaughter. "Yes, I love those stories so much" Heather said. "Those stories are true. Even the one about the foolish young woman coming to this world is true too. Do you know who that young woman was?" Elena asked her grandaughter. "No" Heather said truthfully. "I was the young woman" Elena admitted. "I want to promise never and I mean never go to Willows bridge" Elena said. "I promise and so does Effie" Heather said truthfully. Effie promised too by putting her right front paw on Elena's right hand.

Days passed since Elena gave Heather the two things she had brought with her from her first world. Elena had died of a old age and Heather rode her black mare Pooka all over the area but remembered her promise to her grandmother. Effie stayed be Heather's side and she too remembered her promise. One rainy day, Soldiers entered Heather's home. "What do you want?" Heather asked. "You are to come with us" the captain said. Heather grabbed her back pack after putting Effie in and ecsaped the guards by riding Pooka through the forest. Heather soon came to Willows bridge and knew that the only way to escape the soldiers was by crossing the bridge. Heather rode pooka across the bridge and escaped the soldiers.

chapter two the city and meeting the true grandfather

It felt like forever until Heather rode Pooka out of the mist. When she could finally see clear through the mist, Heather saw a beautiful city. Heather saw women shopping and men selling fruits she never even saw before. There were things made of silver and gold and crystal. Heather saw a baker who saw her. "Good morning, miss" the baker said offering heather some pie. "No thank you. I don't want any pie" Heather said politely before she and pooka went on their way. The baker smiled and went back inside the bakery. Four young men in armor saw heather and wanted to know where this beautiful girl came from. "Cale, doesn't that girl remind you of her future wife, Elena Zoordon Pinkson?" one of the young men asked. "Yeah, she looks exactly like Elena" the one named Cale said. "We should ask her what her name is" another one of the young men said. The four young men saw the girl ride towards the crystal bridge and followed her. "Pooka, Effie, We made back across willows bridge. Let's go home" Heather said before four young men followed her to the graveyard. "She sure is pretty" one of the young men said. "Anubis, she has to be the one who kidnapped Elena" Cale said. "What makes you think that girl kidnapped Elena?" one of the young men asked. "She is wearing the golden locket i made for Elena as a engagment gift, Dais" Cale said. "Maybe Elena gave her the locket" Dais said. "No, she stole it from Elena before kidnapping her" Cale said to his friends. "I have a feeling that she is leading us to where Elena is being held prisoner" the last young man said. the young men saw the girl stop at a grave and saw the grave saying IN LOVING MEMEORY OF ELENA ZORDON PINKSON BELOVED WIFE, MOTHER, AND GRANDMOTHER 1951-2007. The girl placed a single red rose on the grave before getting back on her horse and riding back to her home. Heather lived in a big manison that was left to her by her grandmother. It had a indoor swimming pool, a sun room, a stable, a good dinning room, a huge kitchen, a large living room, ten bedrooms, eleven bathrooms, five sitting rooms, and a indoor garden. It also had a tanning room, twelve closets, and a big libeary. Heather didn't pay much for the bills for they weren't much to pay for. Heather always pay ten to twenty dollars for the bills. Heather spent most of her money on food for her, Effie, and Pooka. Heather went inside the stable and got off Pooka but saw four young men in armor.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Heather asked the men who walked towards her. "I'm Cale" the first one said. "I'm Sekmet" the second one said. "I'm Dais" the third one said. "And I'm Anubis" the fourth one said smiling at her. "I'm Heather. These two are Pooka and Effie. Pooka is the black mare" Heather said. "Heather, do you know Elena Zordon Pinkson?" Cale asked. "Yeah. Elena Zordon Pinkson was my grandmother before she died of a old age. She came from this city beyond dreams. I broke a proimse I made to her that I would never go across Willows bridge. I had to break the promise to escape some soldiers who wanted my grandmother's locket. My grandmother gave me the locket before she died. I miss her very much" Heather said truthfully. "Did Elena have children?" Cale asked. "She had twins. the first one was a son who was half human and half what Elena was. the second one was a daughter who full what Elena was. Elena's daughter was my mother. My mother had strange blue hair ans blue eyes. The father of my mother is unknown. Cale, I do not known who slept with my grandmother before she slept with my grandfather. Her other lover was never found. People think someone raped Elena before my grandfather found her but there is no proof" Heather said truthfully. "I can explain how Elena's daughter had blue hair and blue eyes. I slept with Elena before she left the city. I was engaged to her. We were in love and I was looking forward to a life of happiness with her. I love Elena with my heart. I never stopped looking for Elena until it became clear that Elena was no longer in our world. I kept thinking Elena had killed herself. I never knew what happened to Elena until now. I missed her so much. I did a dna test on you, Heather. The dna matched and that means you are my granddaughter" Cale said meeting his granddaughter for the very first time.  
You imagined the joy Cale found meeting his granddaughter despite how young he was. "We come to visit to you once a week" Cale and Anubis proimsed. Cale, Anubis, Sekmet, and Dais got their horses and rode off but before Anubis winked at Heather causing her to blush. Heather couldn't believe that Cale was her grandfather. Heather cleaned up the mess Effie made and fell asleep having a strange dream that night.  
chapter three the dream Cale saw a young woman with long purple hair and blue eyes smiling at him. She wore a strapless white dress and wore a painted mare. "Elena, is that you?" Cale asked the girl. "Yes, Cale it is me" the woman said. Cale ran up to Elena and kissed her on the lips. "Cale, When I was alive, I thought of you everyday. I missed you so much. You have even met your granddaughter that our daughter Diana had. You don't need to worry about you having a family. My daughter was your daughter. I love you so much" Elena said glad to see Cale again. A young woman with long blue hair and blue eyes saw her father for the first time. "Diana, this is your father Cale" Elena said. "It is finally nice to meet my birthfather" Diana said shaking her father's hands. "You have met my daughter, Heather" Diana said happily to her father 


	2. Chapter 2

chapter four Talpa appears and takes the girl "You guys can stay here with me" Heather said after hearing from Dais and Cale about their dreams. Aegis saw Heather's black mare Pooka and walked over to her. "Hi" Aegis said. Pooka looked at Aegis who trotting over to her. "Hello" Pooka said. "What is your name?" Aegis asked. "I'm Pooka. What is your name?" Pooka wondered. "Aegis" Aegis said. Pooka and Aegis trotted together into the stables for the night. "Heather, could I spent time with you right now?" Anubis asked. "Sure" Heather said. "Heather, do you have a boyfriend?" Anubis asked. "No. I don't have a boyfriend. Why did you ask?" Heather wondered. "I brought you a red rose. I heard the red rose means love" Anubis said giving Heather a bright red rose. "Thank you anubis" Heather said as anubis handed her the rose. They went closer to each other and just when they were about to kiss, Effie poked her face into the lovebirds. "Meow meow meow?" Effie asked. "What do you mean what are we doing?" Heather said as the tabby cat scensed something. A black mist appeared and a evil man in a demon armor appeared. He was a giant and he was a frightening sight to see. His face was red and His hair was white. He wore a dark armor and he had these evil eyes. "I finally found you Elena Zordan pinkson. I am taking you back to my palace in the city where we shall marry" The man said before grabbing Heather in his hands. "Let me go" Heather shouted before she blacked out. "I finally have you back Elena and now you will be my wife" the man said before Talpa took her back to the city. Anubis ran inside and got his friends tready to go after to Talpa. Anubis led his friends to Willows bridge only to see a young woman with blue and green hair with pink eyes there. She also wore a red dress. "Angelina, we need to get into the city" Anubis said to the young woman. "Why should I let you into the city? the five of you broke the anicent law like Elena Zordon Pinkson did years ago" Angelina said furious at how these people wanted back into the city. "My granddaughter was captured by Talpa. He wishes to marry my granddaughter to become ruler of our world. We have to save Heather" Cale explained. "Cale, how is the girl Talpa took your granddaughter?" Angelina asked.  
"Heather is my granddaughter by Elena Zordon Pinkson. Elena Zordon Pinkson is dead now" Cale said trying to hide the tears from Angelina. "Very well. I will allow you to enter the city to save the girl that you Anubis love" Angelina said allowing the city to appear. Anubis and his friends rode into the city and to the palace.  
chapter five the wedding Talpa was surprised to see the girl he took was Elena's granddaughter but he still planned to marry her. The wedding was being held in the throne room. Talpa had the leader of the spirits of the netherworld ready to perform the ceremony. The music started and Talpa waited for his bride to come. Heather appeared wearing a japanese wig and a black kimono. She had sandals on her bare feet and black tunlips in her hands. Her eyes were full of tears as she walked down the aisle. she stopped when she got to Talpa. The leader asked Heather if she took Talpa to be her hushand but Heather said "Never." "I can not marry Talpa. I don't love him. I love someone else" Heather said taking off the wig and the black kimono replacing it with a pink Kimono. Heather took the sandals off and ran for her life. Heather ran through a busy crowd in the market to get away from Talpa. Heather soon lost them and ran to the crystal bridge. A stray silver tabby followed Heather and Heather saw him. Heather grabbed him and ran for the Crystal bridge. Meanwhile Anubis and the others spilt up to find Heather. He soon heard a scream and Anubis knew who it was Heather. Anubis saw Talpa's soldiers attacking Heather and rode to Heather's aid. "Heather get on" Anubis said helping Heather onto his horse. Anubis slayed the soldiers and took Heather back home. The silver tabby held on to Heather as Heather held him in her arms. Heather soon blacked out again only this time she was in Anubis's safe arms. Anubis and his friends got out of the city and Angelina closed the bridge to the city. "Did you get her?" Angelina asked seeing the girl in Anubis's arms. "Yes we got her back" Anubis said glad to see Heather was safe. Anubis led the group back to Heather's home where they got off their horses and went inside. Once they were inside, Anubis took the sliver tabby out of Heather's arms and carried her to her room. Anubis carried Heather to her room and laid her on the bed. Anubis gently kissed Heather on the cheek and sat down on the bed. The silver tabby walked into a room and was greeted by a gray tabby cat. "Meow Meow Meow Meow" The silver tabby said shocked to see a beautiful cat. Effie smiled at him like she had a crush on him. In fact she did. 


End file.
